Yontsukinaga
Yontsukinaga is the collective name of the four swords wielded by the Shichibukai sub-group of the New World, the [[Yontsukiryu|'Yontsukiryu']]. It is seperately known as four different Exotic blades, but when united together rises to the class of Singular blade. Appearance Seperated Each of Yontsukinaga's pieces is named after a phase of the lunar object that it takes it's name from. #''Crescent Tang''. The middle-hilt of the sword. The grip is wrapped in white snakeskin leather with a flared-out discus base at the top for the others to link with, and which also hides it's own blades. #''New Katana''. One of the two dual-blades. It has a narrow yet long hilt, roughly textured with odd groves and jutting angles, connecting to the actual blade itself that runs for 55 centimeters. The top is wide and flat, narrowing to a thin cutting point along the underside. #''Partial Sheath''. The extended-hilt of the sword. A long metal tube with three indentions running horizontally along it at different points, the underside having multiple white snakeskin leather grips tied into holes therein, while the top has a deep groove sunken into it and razor edges running from tip to bottom. #''Full Odaichi''. One of the two dual-blades. It has a long and inverted "T" shaped hilt, wide at the underside and narrowing along the top, with three "C" shaped disc's starting at the base of the blade, 5 centimeters apart after that. The blade itself curves slightly with a jagged and torn edge giving it a knife-like look. As One The Tang acts as the balancing point, the Sheath screwed onto the Tang's hilt with it's own hidden grip extended, and the Katana locked into position within the Tang so that the edge is facing down. The Odaichi is locked into the Sheath above both Tang and Katana with it's edge facing up. Abilities and Powers Seperated Each of Yontsukinaga's pieces has at least two functions and a third linking ability present. #''Crescent Tang''. The middle-hilt of the sword, baring a quadruple set of thin blades capable of rising from within the hilt. It's size, pressure-triggered attack-slots, and ability to be combined sets it apart from other swords. #''New Katana''. One of the two dual-blades, the thin hilts irregular design allows it to slide within the Tang above and also make's it nigh-impossible to grip, allowing it to click into position and use the four blades therein to lock it there. #''Partial Sheath''. The extended-hilt of the sword, it screws onto the Tang's hilt through the open end and locks it into position. Multiple sections along the top side allow the Odaichi to click into position and be held, while a hidden grip can slide out of the other end. #''Full Odaichi''. One of the two dual-blades, the three disc's in the hilt lock into the indentions of the Sheath and the rest of the inverted "T" fill in and blunts the razor edges of the groove. As One The increased weight drives Yontsukinaga through the enemy more easily and harshly, hacking through armor and rending flesh from the bones in a single slash. In the hands of a capable wielder it can even penetrait through Color of Armaments haki, depending on the will of the other. Because of the metal it is made from, the sword borrows from the wielder- it absorbs and duplicates a small portion of their devil fruit to imbue itself with another ability, at least until it trades hands again. Most of the time this is only a matter of amplifying the cutting strength or defensive strength, but it can carry a flame along the jagged edge among other things. History Yontsukinaga began it's life in the third depth of the Leviathan many years ago, when Captain Alkalë Creasu duplicated the research of his mentor Dr. Vegapunk. The Lunarcopper reacted well and soon was put to use in generating weaponry for a mission he was kept in the dark about on the details, knowing only enough to accomplish the task. Later the research was confescated and sealed away, but the task was done. He never knew what became of his work with the uniquely mergable sword pieces. The Yontsukiryu were reluctant to utilize the tools when first forced to take them up, but over many years have grown acustomed to wielding the pieces in combat. Far down the line it was defeated by Elysia in the Battle of Exxod and taken up by Kenta Senmaru. Category:Yontsukiryu Category:weapons Category:swords Category:Shichibukai